


Intimacy Exchange

by SleepySapphire



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: A new kind of monster brings a chance for Mirai to confront the feelings he's had for Ryuu.
Relationships: Aihara Ryu/Hibino Mirai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Intimacy Exchange

The monster was big, and its massive tentacles destructive. Mebius gripped two under each arm, struggling to keep his balance as one of his legs had been suspended in the air, a tendril wrapped tight around one. Overhead, his team mates soared through the air, shooting well aimed attacks to assist him. They needed to get this fight over with, and quick, otherwise his timer would go off and even  _ more _ buildings would fall victim to the aimless attacks. 

Mebius made a hum of concentration, yanking the beast forward as he sent his free foot into the main body, using his own giant weight to bounce off of it as he kicked it back, freeing himself. 

The ground shook as he landed, vehicles jumping and surrounding buildings shuddering as the earth hurried to support his weight, his landing echoing for miles. He rose from a crouch, touching a hand to his left forearm for a moment before he rushed forward, aiming to summon his blade when suddenly, tentacles shot out from all angles. He released a surprised noise as he found all of his limbs tangled up, arms strung up as the tentacles, thick and oozing, quickly wrapped him up. 

He twisted, body tense as several tendrils ran up the back of his thighs and through his legs, leaving nothing touched as his smooth, firm body, normally a proud silver and red, was dribbled with green and dirtied in places as the ooze leaked all over him. He strained, body beginning to tingle wherever the strange green slime had come into contact. 

It felt…

Strange. 

The slimy fluid coating him was thick and sweet smelling, almost like the syrups Konomi loved to pour over her sweet breads at breakfast in the cafeteria. Mebius squirmed, the fluid spreading across his hips and dripping down his chest and thighs as one of the tentacles slithered along his back up over his shoulder, going down his front and between his legs, flicking around curiously before sliding up his hip and around to the back again, as though in search of something. Mebius let out a stressed noise, trying to get free from the wandering tentacles.

At his chest, the color time suddenly blared, and Mebius knew he was running out of time. The tendrils raised him, one of his legs folding under him as the monster handled him with ease despite his size. Above, he could hear his friends calling for him, and it filled him with a sense of hope. He squeezed his fists, pulling with all his strength, and managed to rip free one of his arms, angling himself just enough to send a furious beam of light into the center of the monster, causing it to explode almost instantly. 

As the tentacles released Mebius, he felt himself falling, the timer ringing in his ears until it was too loud to bear. He slammed his hands against his ears; he couldn’t just disappear on his friends, he needed the confirmation that the monster had been destroyed!

It was, so, so loud though, louder than normal it seemed. 

“Mirai?” 

Mirai blinked, fingers tightening in his hair for a moment as he registered the cool air and quiet around him.

“Hey, you okay?” The voice, it was familiar. Confident, with a rough edge to it that demanded respect. A hand touched his shoulder, and Mirai jumped slightly, finally looking over to see--

“Ryuu…. san?” Mirai frowned, hands lowering from his head as he blinked, raising his head to look around his dorm room for a moment, speechless. 

Huh? 

“Hey.. you didn’t hit your head, did you? You need a check up, or something?” Mirai furrowed his brows and shook his head, looking back to Ryuu. 

“No! I’m alright, Ryuu-san, really! I just..” He was confused? Weren’t they just outside, fighting--  _ Whatever _ it had been? 

“Ya’ just… what? Really, is everything okay? If that thing did something to you, you should say so..” Ryuu frowned, watching him from where he sat a foot or so away. Mirai looked down to him and shook his head, forcing a grin to his face. 

“No! Everything is okay. What were we talking about again, Ryuu-san?” Mirai shifted, turning his body towards Ryuu so they could better communicate with one another. 

He had learned it was best to communicate with humans when face to face, that way eyes and lips were within sight. 

Humans were so darling; the facial expressions they were capable never ceased to amaze Mirai. It was strange when he had first noticed himself doing it, but humans seemed to have more muscles in their heads, and the faces they could make had rubbed off on him rather quickly now that he had been capable of mimicking them. 

It was actually quite fun. Some times, when Mirai couldn’t sleep, he would go splash cool water on himself and make strange faces in the mirror, just to see how much he could move and control. 

When he looked to Ryuu, however, the small human wasn’t smiling. Rather, he was squinting up to him, suspicious, and suddenly reached out to touch his forehead.

The rough,  _ hot _ calloused hand pressed pushed under his bangs, holding still for a moment before he pulled back, sighing in defeat. 

“Well… you’ve always had a high temperature.” He crossed his arms. 

“R-Ryuu-san? I don’t understand!” Mirai popped to his feet, and Ryuu patted the bed next to him again, giving his head a shake.

“It’s nothing, just we hadn’t really been talking. Sorry, just a little worried… you seem out of it, and after were doused in all that green shit…” Ryuu trailed off, and Mirai felt his cheeks tinge a little, understanding falling over him. 

“Eh? Oh! Please, don’t worry about me, Ryuu-san.” Mirai took a seat again, beaming. For some reason, though he disliked the worry, there was still something inside him that was pleased by Ryuu’s concern. 

Some part of him that liked the attention. 

“... If you say so.” Mirai’s cheeks warmed a little as he felt Ryuu’s dark eyes on him. He glanced over to Ryuu again, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he looked away again, trying to think of something, anything to say, before suddenly, Ryuu’s hand was to his knee and Ryuu was leaning up, pressing his lips softly against Mirai’s. 

Mirai blinked, surprise rippling through him, a thudding in his chest he couldn’t quite explain. 

“R-Ryuu-san?” Ryuu leaned back a little, still looking up to Mirai, his eyes soft and filled with something Mirai couldn’t pinpoint. 

“You don’t like it…?” Ryuu’s voice came out a gentle whisper, and Mirai shook his head, lips brushing against Ryuu’s as he did so. 

“No.. I’ve just.. I’m not sure why we’re pressing our faces to each other?” It was nice, though. Ryuu had an aura about him that Mirai found particularly pleasing to be surrounded by, and to bask in it this closely was a pleasure Mirai hadn’t enjoyed since he had first landed on earth and met Sakomizu. 

“Humans do it when they’re close to someone they like.” Mirai gave a small nod of understanding, beginning to connect the dots with a little smile curling on his lips. 

“So.. so that means, Ryuu-san, you--” Mirai let out a little noise as Ryuu’s lips shoved against his again, and he couldn’t help but press back and follow Ryuu’s lead, letting Ryuu’s tongue slip inside his mouth and roam as his hand slid up from Mirai’s knee to his thigh, then up to the zipper of his uniform. Mirai didn’t question it and instead, in his opinion, boldly put a hand to Ryuu’s back, feeling along his delicate human spine under the thick leather of his uniform jacket.

It was so interesting to think about the differences between them. 

Were Mirai in his real body, this would never be possible. He would never be able to make this sort of physical connection with Ryuu; Never be able to express the features on his face, or feel Ryuu’s large, firm hand slide up the t-shirt under his now open jacket, brushing past his core where his color timer would be. 

A small moan escaped Mirai as he felt the hand brush past that spot. It was particularly sensitive. If Ryuu noticed, he didn’t say anything, instead breaking their kiss to trail kisses along his jaw and to his neck as he began to guide Mirai to lay down. Mirai went gladly, eager to experience something new with his lovely human companion, mimicking Ryuu’s previous actions by unzipping Ryuu’s coat. Ryuu slid his arms free, letting it fall to the floor behind them. Giving one last nip to Mirai’s neck he suddenly sat up, looking down to him with red cheeks and glassy eyes. 

“Mirai... “ Mirai’s name fell off Ryuu’s lips, affectionately spoken and quiet before he leaned down and gave Mirai another peck.

“Ryuu-san..” There was something going on with his body, something he couldn’t really comprehend. Everything was warm and fuzzy and tingly, and he could feel a bizarre firmness between his legs he had only experienced a handful of times, usually in the morning. 

“Is it really okay, Mirai? I.. I don’t wanna force you..” Ryuu reached down, tucking a lock of Mirai’s hair back behind his ear. Mirai blinked, his head tilting into Ryuu’s hand for more contact; more closeness, and then smiled up to him. 

“If this is how humans are close, then with Ryuu-san, I want to…” Whatever it was. Mirai didn’t know, but he felt good in his chest, the feelings rapidly expanding through his whole body. Ryuu gave a light nod, swallowing, and then shifted, kicking his shoes off. Mirai copied his actions, and rather soon they were kissing again, Ryuu’s hands traveling up and down his chest, his shirt pushed up as Ryuu once again trailed kisses downwards, from his neck to his collarbone, then the spot at the center of his chest. Mirai trembled, helping Ryuu pull off the clothes on his lower half before guiding Mirai further up onto the bed. 

Mirai felt himself blush, watching as Ryuu moved between his legs, hot hand trailing up and down the inside of his thigh for a few moments while he situated himself. 

“Hey, you ever done it before?” The question came out of nowhere, causing Mirai to look up in surprise. He shook his head, pondering for a moment before he pushed himself up on his elbows, grinning.

“We… we don’t have the same physical bodies! But... Back in the Space Garrison, it’s common for a pair or more to sneak away, and we link our light. It’s embarrassing if you get caught, but--” 

“So you’re inexperienced, then.” Ryuu interrupted. 

Mira’s mouth parted into a little  _ o  _ shape, not quite understanding, but giving a nod regardless.

“W-with human biology… Yes.” He glanced down to himself, still getting used to seeing the bizarre, floppy appendage that would grow stiff at the slightest touch or movement, despite being entirely unprovoked, A small smirk split across Ryuu’s lips and he reached down, taking Mirai in his hand. He began to rub, sending shivers of pleasure up Mirai’s spine. 

“Ah, R-Ryuu-san, that’s--”

“So, no one else has ever done this with you, huh? I’m you’re first.” His hand jerked back and forth, and Mirai couldn’t help but flinch at the contact, a noise slipping from his mouth. 

“Y-yes… Ryuu-san is… uh.. mmm..” Mirai closed his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling. A few moments later he heard a slick, wet sound, and something warm and moist began to prod against the hole in his rear. He opened his eyes, jumping a little as Ryuu, not looking up from what he was doing, began trying to push one of his fingers into Mirai. 

“A-- W, Ryuu-san?! T-that’s--” Mirai shoved a hand against his mouth, cheeks burning as Ryuu used his elbow to knock Mirai’s legs apart so he could continue working. 

“Gotta get you loosened up somehow, I can’t put it in if you’ve never had anything in you before. Bear with it for a bit, ‘kay?” Bit by bit, he was wiggling his finger into Mirai, causing Mirai to wince as he tensed up. 

It felt..

Weird.

Like there was a stinging feeling inside him. 

“Shh, relax a little, will ya’? You’ll shred my dick if you stay this tight.” Ryuu tugged Mirai down a little and raised his other hand to his lips, dribbling out some saliva before pressing it against Mirai’s opening and rubbing. Mirai closed his eyes again, grimacing in pain as he tried to get used to the feeling, another finger soon trying to squeeze its way into him. 

“I-it feels.. Weird, Ryuu-san…” Mirai released a shaky break, a small, confused moan falling from him as Ryuu’s finger fully slid into him and began to wriggle as he made room for the second finger. It hurt, but it was interesting to experience. 

“Maybe if I ate you, you’d loosen up…” The words made Mirai’s eyes snap open and he shoved himself up onto his elbows again, a look of fear in his eyes.

“Y-you want to eat me, Ryuu-san?!” Panic was rushing through Mirai, replaced by a flicker of confusion as Ryuu suddenly laughed, partially leaned over him as he continued to finger Mirai. 

“The hell? No.. It’s an expression.” Ryuu laughed again and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Mirai’s knee as he looked up to him, making Mirai blush. 

_ Oh.  _

Mirai sank back down and covered his face with both hands for a few moments, going quiet as Ryuu continued to try and “get him ready”. 

After a few more minutes of awkward stretching sensations, Mirai winced as he felt Ryuu’s fingers pull out of him. He slowly raised his hands, peeking up to Ryuu from under them.

“So, uh.. Here’s the thing. We don’t really have proper…  _ lube _ . So this might hurt.” Mirai blinked, and gave a small nod, watching as Ryuu shifted forward and unzipped his pants. He pulled himself free for Mirai to see, his own appendage not quite as long or large as Mirai’s, but still an appropriate size for his body. He then spat into his hand and began to rub himself, and Mirai closed his eyes, suddenly nervous. 

It felt strange; wrong somehow, but he was so excited to be this close to Ryuu. He ignored the anxiety and bit his lip, focusing on Ryuu as the other male suddenly pushed against him, slowly, gently; or, as gently as he could with no “lube” as he had called it. Then, before Mirai even realized it, Ryuu was fully inside him, and both of them were gasping and moaning, though Ryuu’s was of pleasure and Mirai’s was of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling in the blanket below as he tried desperately to focus on the bright side of all this, of the fact that he was so lucky to have gotten this close to Ryuu of all the humans he had met. 

Wonderful Ryuu; Strong, loyal,  _ lovely _ Ryuu. Ryuu, who was the epitome of all that was right and wonderful about humanity, loving Mirai and holding Mirai like he was, it made the flow of light inside him pool around his core, throbbing and in need of release. However, he was in his human form, so there was no way for the light to escape him. Perhaps.. Something Ryuu would be willing to try with him another time, though. 

Mirai cried out as Ryuu moved in him, and he found his arms reaching up to curl around him for support. It was a pain he had never felt before. 

“F-Fuck.. Mirai, you’re.. So tight.. Fuck, relax a little, would you?  _ Mirai! _ ” Ryuu groaned, pushing back into MIrai, this time more roughly, brushing past a spot that had Mirai crying out in pleasure, despite the pain. 

“ _ Mirai..!” _

“Ryuu-san…! A-ah, R-Ryuu--  _ san!! _ ” Mirai was clinging to his small frame, body trembling as Ryuu began to thrust into him. A stinging sensation split in him, and after a few moments, Ryuu seemed to be sliding in and out of him with more ease than before, until all of a sudden Ryuu tensed up, and something hot gushed into Mirai as Ryuu groaned. Mirai whimpered, the bizarre feeling unpleasant, somehow familiar in a way he couldn’t place. Then, Ryuu fell forward onto him, breathless and panting. 

Mirai winced, his arms slipping around Ryuu tightly as he tried to ignore the violent stinging and burning in his rear. It hurt, but it had been worth it. 

“Ryuu-san…” Mirai closed his eyes, savoring their closeness and Ryuu’s heat against his body. Then, Ryuu pulled out of him, causing MIrai to let out a whine of pain. He opened his eyes again, watching a look of concern cross Ryuu’s face as he stared down for a moment before he tucked himself away.

“Ryuu-san? Is everything okay?” 

“S’nothing. Just, uh… well, it’s supposed to hurt the first time, so….” Ryuu trailed off, awkwardly, and then laid next to Mirai, who promptly rolled over and pulled him close, ignoring the searing sensations down below. 

“Is it?” Mirai frowned a little. He couldn’t imagine being as eager for human intimacy if he had known how much it was supposed to hurt. 

“In the Space Garrison, we would share our light if we wanted to be intimate…” Mirai smiled a little, fondness spreading inside him. He remembered once, there was this kind younger brother, always helping him, always sparring with him. Then, one day they had confessed that maybe it would be fun for their light to mingle, and after sneaking off together one day, they basked in each other's auras, thoughts and feelings interconnecting in ways that couldn’t be comprehended by anyone other than the participants. 

“Yeah?” Ryuu yawned, stretching a little. Mirai just held him close, chin against his shoulder, giving a nod. 

“Well, because we don’t have the same anatomy as humans! The floppy soft bits, or the orifices.” Mirai laughed a little, wondering how the younger brother he had spent all that time with in the Space Garrison would react to human intimacy. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Mirai shifted, pushing himself up on one of his elbows as he looked down to Ryuu. 

“Ryuu-san!” Ryuu grimaced, his eyes opening. He looked up to Mirai and scowled.

“What is it? You’re voice is too loud, quiet down a little, would you? It’s annoying.” Mirai blinked in surprise, taken off guard by the comment. 

His voice was too loud? 

“Eh?” 

“Nevermind. What is it?” Ryuu yawned again, obviously tired. 

“Oh! Oh, sorry. Um, Actually, I was wondering… would you..” Mirai paused, biting his lip. There was something dripping down his thighs; he tried not to think about it. 

“Acts of closeness among my people… would you.. Want to try it with me, Ryuu-san?” He beamed, eager to share the feelings. 

“Huh?” Ryuu frowned, an eyebrow raising. 

“You know.. Well, since you can’t share your light with me, I could probably direct it into your consciousness and trigger some kind of--”

“The fuck? No!” He sat up, scowling again. 

“Eh?! But, how come?” Mirai pushed himself up, smile replaced by a little frown. 

“It’s.. It’s not traditional for humans, but I think it’s a wonderful experience! It’s something that can’t be replicated; no two Ultramen can have the same experience they’ve had with another!” Mirai smiled again. 

“I’m not an Ultraman, Mirai. I’m a  _ human.  _ We don’t fuck around with weird shit like  _ light _ and  _ telepathy,  _ we fuck normally.” Ryuu rolled his eyes, looking away from Mirai, who could only stare, the warm fuzzy feelings beginning to fizzle out and dissipate into confusion and hurt.

“I.. I don’t understand? Ryuu-san, we can do it together--” Mirai’s chin was grabbed as Ryuu yanked him forward, smashing their lips together. A small squeak escaped him as they collided, teeth and lips gnashing past one another. Mirai pushed a hand against his chest and broke the kiss, not ready for these kinds of acts now that his feelings had been hurt. 

“What? What gives?” Annoyance was flashing through Ryuu’s eyes and it only made Mirai feel worse; what was going on? Why was everything, so perfect before, now suddenly…

_ This _ ?

“I… I want to shower. I’m sorry, Ryuu-san. I’m gonna--” Mirai, about to get up from the bed, suddenly found his wrist grabbed by Ryuu, who was full on glaring now. 

“You’re just gonna  _ leave _ ? After all that talk about wanting to be  _ intimate,  _ you’re gonna leave me hanging? At least let me fuck you again, shit.” Mirai shook his head, now uncomfortable, and tried to tug himself free, making sure his strength was light, so as not to hurt Ryuu.

“No… I.. I want to be alone for a while, Ryuu-san. Please understand.” Mirai stood, only to be yanked down and shoved against the bed by Ryuu.

“R-Ryuu-san?!”

“No! You made me think about all that weird telepathy shit, now you’re gonna fix it by having  _ real  _ sex.

“What?! No, I don’t--”

_ “Mirai!” _

“Ryuu-san, please let go of me! I want to leave!” His other wrist was grabbed, and he let out a small cry of pain as he was shoved against the bed. 

“Ryuu-san!” Ryuu wasn’t listening, though, and instead was at his neck, biting and sucking at the previous little marks that had been left. Mirai squirmed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Ryuu-san, please! I don’t want to, let me go!” He couldn’t struggle too hard, what if he hurt Ryuu?!

_ “Mirai..!!”  _

“Ryuu-san!! Please!”

_ “Mirai, wake up!!” _

When Mirai’s eyes snapped open, it took a moment to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. He gagged, unable to swallow down the puddles of slime and saliva that dribbled down his chin and throat from his mouth as something thick and sticky pushed its way further down his throat.

From above, the blue sky illuminated a mass of green appendages that seemed to surround Mirai like a room. It took a few moments, but Mirai was able to notice the hole in the top. He twitched, arms numb and strung up, useless. 

“Mirai!” His attention, though limited, fell forward towards the small, blurry figure of Ryuu, who was rushing towards him. 

The tentacles pulled on his body tighter, tendrils hiking up his leg as several squeezed in and out of him. He closed his eyes, unable to make a sound even as they continued to slide and slither both inside and out. 

Outside there was a violent explosion, followed by an ear splitting shriek as the tentacles began to writhe, as though in pain. Mirai whimpered in pain and closed his eyes, unable to face Ryuu as the smaller man finally made it to him. 

“I’m gonna get you out of there, just you wait!” The sound of gunfire, followed by more shrieking, and Mirai felt himself falling all of a sudden, only to land in warm, firm arms. He choked, vomiting up an assortment of foreign fluids, but a hand pressed to his back, flat and comforting. 

“I got you. I’ve got you, okay? Mirai? Hey, Mirai!” Everything was fading, and as scared as Mirai was, he was still happy to receive Ryuu’s concern. 

* * *

The first thing Mirai felt when waking was confusion. The second, pain. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning quietly as the artificial lights burned his eyes. 

He felt like he had been rolled under several vehicles. 

“Mirai? How do you feel?” The calm, collected voice of Sakomizu caught his attention, and Mirai looked over, forcing a small smile. 

“Sakomizu-san…? Where-- This is…” This wasn't his dorm room! It wasn't the weird, bleak nest of tentacles he remembered waking up in, either.

What was going on? 

“The hospital; you’ve been out for a few days.” Mirai frowned, slowly forcing himself to sit up. He had been about to be wary of the pain he was sure to expect, but somehow.. His lower half felt fine? He frowned, a puzzled expression forming on his face. The hospital? What about Ryuu? What about--

“Mirai-kun.” He looked up again to see Sakomizu smiling calmly down to him. 

“Sakomizu-san… I.. the monster, it…” Hadn't it already been destroyed once before? So then why… 

He looked down, frowning. What had happened? Was… had everything just been a dream? It had been so real though. 

“It’s been defeated. I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.” As he spoke, Mirai felt a flicker of disappointment towards himself. He shook his head, suddenly feeling as though he had done something wrong. 

"No! It's my fault, if I had been a little stronger, then--" The door slammed open and Ryuu rushed in.

"Mirai!" As Ryuu was approaching, Mirai felt a tight clenching in his chest as memories of the events which had seemed so  _ real _ flooded his mind; Ryuu beside him, Ryuu holding him, sharing his human  _ intimacy _ with Mirai, until suddenly it went from perfect to not, and all Mirai could do was squeak and dive under the blankets, much to Ryuu and Sakomizu's utter confusion 

"Oi, what's up?" Mirai squeezed his eyes shut, giving his head a rough shake.

"Ryuu-san…! Please leave." A stunned silence followed his words, and all three men were silent for a few moments before Sakomizu spoke up, voice still as calm as ever.

"Mirai? Is something wrong?" Mirai trembled under the covers, his face burning with embarrassment. 

No!

He couldn’t face Ryuu now; not after conjuring up an  _ entire _ fantasy where he wanted to share his light and thoughts with him, only to have it all be fake!

“Mirai..?” Ryuu this time; MIrai didn’t want to look. He buried his head into the bed. Unfortunately, it seemed his body was too big to be hidden entirely by the blankets, because when he clenched his toes together, he could feel cool air on them, rather than the stifling warmth from under the blanket. 

“I’m sorry..! P-please leave, Ryuu-san!” Guilt and hurt were beginning to gnaw at him. It wasn’t Ryuu’s fault that Mirai had been so useless, and it certainly wasn’t his fault that Mirai had been  _ fantasizing _ about him in the pit of some dream inducing monster. A familiar sensation began to sting in his eyes. Then, the covers were torn off of him, and he looked up in shock, only to be face to face with Ryuu. 

“No!” Mirai turned, making an attempt to jump from the bed. His ankle was grabbed, and he flopped forward and dangled off the bed, Ryuu nearly dragged after him. 

“At Least explain yourself!” Ryuu pushed himself up and scowled as Mirai tried to pull himself free, unable to even contemplate kicking Ryuu away. While they struggled, Sakomizu watched, his eyebrows raised. He glanced away, coughing into the back of his hand. 

“Well-- You know, I think I’ll inform the nurses you’re awake.” Before Mirai could answer, Sakomizu had vanished out the door, leaving him half hanging out of the bed as Ryuu pulled him up, frowning. After resituating himself back in bed, Mirai didn’t look at him, instead forcing his attention down to the blankets.

Several minutes passed by in silence, and finally, Ryuu gave a sigh. 

“I’ll leave. Sorry.” He turned to leave, and Mirai felt his chest clench again. 

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? For Ryuu to leave so he didn’t have to see him and be reminded of what had happened. It was what he wanted, so why… 

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the hem of Ryuu’s coat sleeve, his cheeks red. 

“Ryuu-san, I… I’m..!”

“I’m sorry.” Eh? 

“Ryuu-san…?” The fabric of the coat felt rough and solid, so firm and there. 

It was  _ real.  _

“Y’know, for… for being so late in saving you and all that. I’m sorry we took so long getting you out.” Ryuu turned to face him again, and for once, Mirai was looking up to him. Mirai swallowed and looked away. 

“No… No, I wanted to apologize. It’s.. It’s not like I wanted Ryuu-san to leave, It’s just…” Mirai trailed off, suddenly anxious. Would Ryuu think he was gross if Mirai told him about what had happened? 

Would he think it was.. Weird that Mirai wanted to share in the ways Ultramen conveyed affection for one another? 

“Mirai?” Ryuu was watching him again, concern in his dark eyes. His dark, lovely eyes.

Sometimes, Mirai thought back the first time they had met. When he had first laid eyes on Ryuu, he had smiled, but in reality he had been frightened. Not in a traditional sense, of course, but because Ryuu was so… 

Beautiful. 

Mirai had never seen someone so beautiful before, and it was his eyes, dark as the endless space, that had sent a fluttering up his spine. 

He closed his eyes and drew in a breath, summoning the courage he needed to talk to Ryuu, because Ryuu didn’t deserve his silence, just because he was ashamed. 

“I.. I had a dream that Ryuu-san and I were…” He paused, feeling his face grow warm again. Why did it seem like he would have an easier time fighting ten monsters at once? Ryuu stayed quiet, his attention fixed to Mirai. 

“I thought Ryuu-san and I were intimate, but then.. Then you thought I was weird for wanting to show you ways we show affection back home, and you got angry and--” Ryuu leaned forward, arms wrapping around Mirai, and suddenly Mirai felt the stinging in his eyes return as he sniffled, trying to stay strong. 

“It hurt a lot, but because it was Ryuu-san I was really-- um, really excited, because-- b-because, I’ve always, to Ryuu-san…” Mirai was babbling now, wasn’t he? Words were coming out faster than he could comprehend, now, and it was hard to talk as his breathing grew labored, even as he continued to talk about the things that had happened; how painful it had been to share their bodies, how Ryuu had said he was  _ loud  _ and that it annoyed him. Ryuu’s hand came to the back of his head, and Mirai found his forehead against Ryuu’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mirai.. It’s okay. While you were out, Teppei found that the slime on that thing caused hallucinations if exposed to it for a certain amount of time. He also thinks it fed off of negative emotions, but it’s dead now, so…” Mirai felt Ryuu swallow, and couldn’t help but raise his arms up to hold onto Ryuu as he continued to sniffle, giving a small nod as he listened to the explanation. 

“Mirai..?” Shifting, Mirai reached up to rub his eyes, and pulled away a little so he could look up to Ryuu, his head tilting slightly as he waited for Ryuu to speak. Ryuu gave his head a light pat before drawing his hand down to his shoulder, grip gentle yet firm. 

“You’re really important to me, ‘kay? I would.. I’d never hurt you. Ever. And you’re not annoying.” His hand slipped up to the back of Mirai’s head, stroking softly at his hair. 

Then, a small blush began to heat up in Ryuu’s cheeks.

“A-and besides… I don’t know why that..  _ Fake  _ me couldn’t handle a little.. Uh, telepathy!” His voice pitched up a little and he suddenly pulled away, leaving Mirai with a confused expression. 

“Ryuu-san?” 

“.. I.. Uh, I was just.. I mean, y’know, if you… ever wanted to talk about your home… with me, even after all that…” He trailed off, and Mirai felt something flutter in his chest. A small smile crossed his lips and he watched Ryuu, giving a small nod. 

“I.. I would. Because Ryuu-san is an important person to me.” Mirai beamed, laughing a little as a blush blew up across Ryuu’s face. He sat down and reached for Mirai’s hand, and Mirai closed his eyes for a few moments, pondering on where to begin. 


End file.
